Yumcha and the frying pan
by OxPrincess
Summary: Yumcha abuses Bulma. ChiChi, Vegeta,and Goku find out Yumcha dies. How I got my name.


Disclaimer: I don't dbz so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanx Chris for giving me the idea. To all the Yumcha fans all I have to say is sorry.  
  
  
  
Yumcha and the Frying Pan  
  
  
  
" Get out of my house Yumcha, NOW!" Bulma yelled from the living room of Capsule Corp.  
  
*Woman, will you never shut up?* Vegeta thought. Vegeta was in the kitchen, and he could hear the entire fight from his position in front of the fridge. Vegeta was getting really used to the fights between Bulma and Yumcha. Vegeta's thoughts were broken suddenly when he heard a loud thud, and the door slam. * Bulma must have hit that baka hard, if he ran out of there with such speed.* Vegeta hadn't realized that Bulma was in the kitchen applying an ice pack to the side of her face.  
  
* I can't cry. I can't cry. Not in front of Vegeta.* Bulma thought to herself.  
  
" What the hell happened in there, woman?" Vegeta asked in his usual icy tone.  
  
" Nothing really important, we just had a little fight." Bulma said more to herself then to Vegeta.  
  
Bulma was trying her best not to cry in front of Vegeta. She took a seat at the kitchen table, with a cup of water to calm her down. Bulma's lower lip was quivering. Vegeta noticed it, and moved closer to her knowing that she would begin crying at any moment. Vegeta didn't know why he was worried about this human female. He wouldn't let himself believe that he cared for this woman, but something inside told him that it was the truth. At first Vegeta thought that this feeling was coming from his soul, but then he remembered that he sold his soul to the devil. " If it was a little fight, why do you have a bruise coming on the side of your face Bulma?" Vegeta asked with a slight hint of concern in his voice.  
  
" I hit my self earlier in the day. Vegeta, what's wrong with you, you called me by my name." Bulma said trying to convince Vegeta and change the subject. But it clearly wasn't working.  
  
" Woman you woke up at 7:30, and Yumcha was here at 7:35. how the hell could you have hit yourself that heard during those five minutes during which I was yelling at you to make my breakfast?" Vegeta asked getting frustrated that he wasn't getting the answer he wanted. Vegeta knew that Yumcha hit Bulma, but he was waiting for her to say it so he could kill him.  
  
" Vegeta, you know what happened, Yumcha hit me, he's hit me before, but I'm too scared to do anything about it." Bulma was now crying in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta couldn't comprehend why Yumcha would cheat on her, but hitting Bulma, and more than once really pissed him off. Now he had an even better reason to kill him.  
  
" You shouldn't be scared of that cheating bastard." Vegeta told Bulma as he tried his best to calm her down. " And anyway, I'd protect you."  
  
" I'm scared that Yumcha will hit me again, and why would you protect me, I thought you hated me?" Bulma replied not letting go of her grip on Vegeta's neck.  
  
" I'd protect you because I love you. I could never hate you. And our little arguments make our relationship more interesting." Vegeta said without his usual icy tone or glare.  
  
" Do you really mean that?" Bulma asked, her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't remember the last time Yumcha told here loved her. She couldn't even remember if he said that to her at all.  
  
" What do you think?" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face, but not his usual smirk.  
  
" I love you too Vegeta." Bulma tightened her grip on Vegeta.  
  
* She's got a really strong grip, for a human* Vegeta thought. He tried to uncoil Bulma's arms from around his neck, and get her to hr bed without disturbing her.  
  
" Where are you going?" Bulma asked from her bed as Vegeta began levitating on the balcony.  
  
" to spar with kakkerott. I'll be back in a couple of hours, around diner time. Rest now. I expect diner ready when I return." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma just smiled at that comment. She didn't mind being around the Sayin Prince any more, even if he was a little stuck up. She felt safe with him. Bulma was also relieved that he wasn't going to yell at Yumcha. She didn't want to know what Yumcha would do to her if he found out that she told someone that he had hit her. With that thought Bulma fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, Yumcha was at his house, telling Puuar about how Bulma wasn't being faithful to him by spending more time with Vegeta than she did with him, and how he set her straight.  
  
" Yumcha, how could you hit Bulma, she's your girlfriend?" Puuar asked.  
  
" She wasn't being a faithful girlfriend, Puuar." Yumcha answered.  
  
" Yumcha, do you know what Goku and Vegeta will do to you, if they find out that you hit Bulma?" Puuar asked.  
  
" They won't find out, cause she's too scared to tell anyone." Yumcha replied, getting a little angry at his cat.  
  
" well if they don't kill you, I will." Puuar roared at Yumcha. Yumcha didn't get a chance to answer when Puuar attacked him. The fought… after their catfight was over Yumcha was extremely scratched up, but Puuar was dead.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Over at Goku's house, Vegeta told Goku about everything that was happening between Yumcha and Bulma. Goku was pissed, but not as pissed as ChiChi was who heard the entire conversation from the kitchen window. As Vegeta finished telling his story, Yumcha strolled into Goku's back yard.  
  
" hey guys, what's going on?" Yumcha asked cheerfully.  
  
" Nothing much." Goku said trying hard not to lose his temper.  
  
" How are things between you and Bulma?" Vegeta asked.  
  
" Good, why?" Yumcha was getting a little suspicious. * that bitch couldn't have said anything. Right?* Yumcha thought getting nervous.  
  
" You had another fight this morning." Vegeta said still holding on to his temper.(miraculously.)  
  
"How could you hit Bulma, Yumcha? How?" Goku yelled.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Yumcha asked, pretending to be clueless.  
  
" You know damn well, what we're talking about." Vegeta roared. Then he and Goku attacked Yumcha. After a flurry of kicks, punches, and ki blasts, Yumcha was barely alive. But then ChiChi came out, frying pan in hand. She saw Yumcha, and attacked him with her frying pan. Ten minutes later, and a ruined frying pan, ChiChi had killed Yumcha, and was damn proud of it.  
  
" that's what you get when you hurt my friends." ChiChi said to the two Sayins who were slowly inching away from her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Vegeta returned to Capsule Corp. that evening, he found Bulma in the kitchen making him dinner.  
  
" Hey, I missed you." Bulma said turning around from the stove. She had a black and blue eye. " Have you seen Yumcha? He called earlier saying that wanted to talk to me." Bulma asked hugging Vegeta.  
  
" yeah, I saw him at kakkerott's, right before kakkerott's mate killed him with a frying pan." Vegeta answered returning the hug.  
  
" ChiChi killed Yumcha? Well I'll be damned."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
And from that day forward Bulma and Vegeta lived peacefully ever after. (Yeah right!) 


End file.
